Magic Bow
|cost = 185 (115 on sale). |grade = |Level required = 1 |released = 8.0.0 |theme = Magic Themed |reskinof = Hunger Bow |number = 69}} The Magic Bow '''is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 8.0.0 update. Appearance It is a "pixelated" bow with a red frame and a notched golden arrow. Strategy Tips * The Magic Bow has a low firing rate, so don't worry about running out of ammo. * Due to its long range of fire and great accuracy, the Magic Bow can be used as a sniper. * Use the Sniper set (Sniper Mask, Sniper Cape, and Sniper Boots) to make this bow become more efficient. *Since this weapon has the burning effect, you can try to shoot your opponents with this weapon first and then use another weapon to finish them off. Counters * Note that it has a Burning attribute, so try dodging the arrows. * Pick off its user(s) from long ranges due to it having no scope. * Use Area Damage weapons when in close encounters with its user. Recommended Maps * Heaven Garden Equipment Setups Equip a Heavy weapon to fend yourself off in close range. Changelog '''8.0.0 * Initial release. ?.?.? * Its model was changed to be more realistic. * It is no longer an upgrade to the Hunger Bow, nor is it upgraded to the Fire Bow. * Its model now uses the model of its removed upgrade, the Fire Bow. ?.?.? * Its projectiles no longer shoot through walls. To compensate for this, its headshot damage was increased enough to instantly kill a lightly armored players. ?.?.? * Its ammo was changed to no longer be infinite. It now starts with 21 arrows which can be maxed out to 41, just like the Hunger Bow. 11.1.0 * The weapon was given the Burning attribute. 11.2.0 * Its model was redesigned once again. ??.?.? * The weapon was removed from the game. 12.1.0 * The weapon was brought back. 16.5.0 * The weapon was added to the Magic Lottery Chest in this update, along with the Wizard Wand and the Dark Mage Wand. Trivia * The old design for this weapon seems to have the appearance of an enchanted bow from the popular ''Minecraft ''game. * The magic bow, despite being advertised as 115 on sale, can be upgraded from the Simple Bow (currently called the Hunger Bow) in 40 as of Version 5.5.0 on iOS. * The Magic Bow also has the ability to slightly track a target, allowing a user to shoot in the approximate area of an enemy. * The Magic Bow is also one of the first weapons to be introduced in Pixel Gun 3D. * When running out of ammo an arrow will still be shown. * Even though this is considered as a Sniper, it cannot be used in Sniper Forts. * You were able to get this in the Gallery for 50 coupons for a limited time. * In the current update, this weapon is a 2 - 3 shot with decent Burning damage. However, it's a bit rare to find people using this as this weapon is removed and only bought back as a reward in certain events. Gallery Screenshot 2016-04-29-22-51-40.png|The old design of the Magic Bow. Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-19-19.png|The Magic Bow in use. Fire Bow.jpg|The Fire Bow, which was the upgrade of the Simple Bow and a downgrade of the Magic Bow. It was removed in the 8.0.0 update, making both the Simple Bow (now Hunger Bow) and the Magic Bow individual weapons. It is a red recurve bow, with the red turning into orange as it gets closer to the middle. The arrow that is loaded seems to be on fire. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Silent Category:Themed Category:Burning Category:Event Chest Category:Remodel Category:Rare Category:Bows